


As It Passed Me Flying By

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Being Human (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally's a reader. Was a reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Passed Me Flying By

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Alone" by Edgar Allan Poe.

Don't get Sally wrong. She's delighted to be able to talk to people. She was afraid she was going crazy—she's seen enough _Supernatural_ to know all ghosts go crazy psycho killer eventually, and from everything she's read about psychological effects of ostracism and agoraphobia, she knows exactly why. And Sally isn't willing to object to the fact that the only people who can see her are a vampire and a werewolf: they're no more likely to exist than ghosts, and here she is.

But Sally's a reader. All she's had to read for six months is the same two pages of _Harry Potter_ that she left open on the nightstand the night she died, and that got taken away when Danny cleaned up the house. All she has to read now are the books and blogs and newspapers Josh and Aidan read, and while sometimes she just wants to punch Josh in the face while shouting "it's not all about you, white boy!", they do have their own lives and their own problems and it isn't fair to ask either of them to turn the pages of her psychology journals for her. Or for that matter to buy the journals to begin with, since her subscriptions are long since canceled.

Heaven looks something like a library, somebody said once. Sally wishes so much that she could find out for sure.


End file.
